universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. John
How to Unlock *Play 360 Matches. *Beat Classic Mode with John on Hard or higher difficulty without getting a game over. Entrance Pillxplosion A pill house appears out of nowhere, but suddely an explosion occurs and Dr. John bursts from the blast. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pill Buster John picks from his left pocket and throws a straight forward pill. The longer you hold the button, the stronger and bigger it gets, the player can move and jump while charging. Also, if you do aerial shots, you can only fire either a small pill or a bigger Pill. There are four stages of charge depending on how long the button is held down for: Unlike John's X-Buster, the Pill Buster can absorb any attack, but there's a 1/10 chance that will be dropped from the ground and become a healing item (Small pills restores 5%, medium pills restores 15%, and big pills restores 30% of heath). Side B - Medical Kick Dr. John peformes a jumping straight forward multi-hit kick, while his leg shocks. It provides less horizontal distance than John's Dragon Kick. But it cannot press the B button again. Up B - Jetpack Dr. John equips with a jetpack. You can control the jetpack in 4 directions with the control stick (Up, down, left, and right). The move lasts for 7 seconds, longer than John's. Down B - Hospital Twister Dr. John spins around like a tornado with his outstretched fists, before finishing with a full-body stretch to bash opponents at the end. It is a multi-hit attack, and the last hit can meteor smash. By pressing the Special Attack button rapidly, Dr. John would rise up in the air slightly and give him a slight recovery chance. Final Smash - Final Exam Dr. John rushes to his opponent, if it connects, he will start doing a combination of punches and kicks, the opponent gets stunned, Dr. John adjusts his tie and his clothes before finishing off with a multi-hitting rising uppercut. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Dr. John spin, and points at the opponent, saying "You will be defeated by medicine!" Sd: Dr. John brings a pill, tosses upwards, then catches it and places back to his left pocket. Dn: Dr. John Pats his shoulder with his fist. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Brings his stethoscope, and holds. Victory 2: Dr. John looks to the camera with his left hand on his back and stroking his chin with his right hand. Victory 3: Dr. John throws a pill upwards, then catches it and points at the camera, shouting "The doctor is in!" Lose/Clap: Dr. John claps to the winner. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Dr. John is simply John in a doctor's uniform who works on the hospital for 13 years before retiring. He fights evil viruses inside on a hospital, equipped with hospital gadgets that can help him defeat the evil Virus Boss. Not much about this character, but he's called "Hero of Medicine" by Doctors. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Flash Punch Combo: Is alot slower, and long lag, but stronger than John's. *Dash Attack- Medical Slide Tilt Attacks *Side- Knee Exam: It does not leap unlike John's Cyborg Knee. But it has a sweetspot on the knee. *Up- Dr. Uppercut *Down- Surgeon Sweep Smashes *Side- Hospital Road: Rides an ambulance, which has less range, but deals more damage. *Up- Shoryuken *Down- Seismic Hammer Aerials *N-Air - Force Exam *F-Air - Dr. Drop, MD *B-Air - Surgical Spin: Spins three times, instead of twice. Which makes it even worse, but is alot stronger. *U-Air - Wheel Cut: It uses a hospital slicer instead of a lightsaber, which is weak and has less hitbox range. Also deals a singel hit, but it has more knockback. *D-Air - Bone Dive: Has longer start-up, but it deals multiple hits. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Point at *Pummel- Body Exam: Pummels to the stomach. *Forward- Syringe Shot: The throw deals the same damage, but the syringe deals less than the gun. *Back- Spine Test: He peforms a suplex before throws backwards, which makes it weaker. *Up- Stethoscope beat: Uses his stethoscopes instead of punches. It has higher knockback at the end. *Down- Hospital Bed: Dr. John slams the opponent to the ground. Others *Ledge attack: Power Punch *100% ledge attack: Quick Punch *Front attack: Rapid Test *Back attack: Bicycle Kick *Trip attack: Circle Exam Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Differences from John * * * ** * * * ** ** * ** ** * ** * ** * ** ** * ** * * * Icon John's Glasses Victory Music Victory theme as X - Mega Man X6 Kirby Hat Dr. John's hair and stethoscope. Exclusive stickers These stickers can be used by only Dr. John or a select few including Dr. John: *Dr. Robo: Arm Attack +19 *Nurse Rosie: Energy Attack +11 *Special Pill: Arm, Leg Attack +22 *Virus: Launch Resistance +15 *Nasty Virus: Throwing Attack +12 *Bacteria Thief: Spin Attack +8 *Virus Boss: Shield Recovery +10 Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Doctors Category:Human Category:Full Clone Category:Clone Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Unlockable Characters (Super Lawl 2)